Cruel World
by rosepetels
Summary: At first a comedy but things turn dark when Sonic has a traumatizing night and now everyone has to fight if they want to live. RATED M FOR SWEARING, FAN CHARACTERS, OOC ELISE, OOC MARIA, LEMONS, ACTION, BLOOD, AND RAPE. WARNING: SONADOW, SILAZE AND KNUXOUGE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A brand new day.

Sonic woke up from his nap in his house and smiled. He look out his window.

"It stop raining. Finally I can go on a run"Sonic smiled.

Sonic ran out of his house to see a bright day, that was until Sonic ran into Tails with a worried look.

"'Tails whats up"Sonic ask.

"It's Eggman once again"Tails frowned.

"Really? You think after the beat down I gave him last time it would have taught him not to mess with me"Sonic smirked.

"Well you know Eggman"Tails smiled.

"Yeah I shouldn't be surprised"Sonic chuckled.

"Well lets go"Tails smiled.

"Right"Sonic smiled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow and Rouge were outside of Eggman's base. They were ordered by GUN to find out what Eggman is up to.

"So what do you think Eggman's doing now"Rouge ask.

"No clue"SHadow said.

"Hm... I guess will just find out"Rouge whispered.

"I guess"Shadow said.

**MEANWHILE**

Sonic and Tails were at Eggman's base wondering what Eggman's plan is now.

"So what do you think Eggman's plan is now"Tails ask.

"I wish I knew. Sure make my life easier"Sonic smiled.

"Guess it won't"Tails smiled.

"Yeah"Sonic smiled.

As Sonic and Tails were walking they notice a white bat and a black hedgehog.

"I didn't Shadow and Rouge would be here"Sonic whispered.

"GUN Must of ask them to go to Eggman's base"Tails whispered.

"I guess. Wanna follow them"Sonic ask.

"I guess. Lets go"Tails smiled.

Sonic and Tails followed Shadow and Rouge to most likely where Eggman is.

Meanwhile with Eggman he was working on how to improve Metal Sonic.

"Almost done with Metal Sonic"Eggman chuckled.

Unknowing to him that Shadow, Rouge, Tails and Sonic were watching him. Shadow then notice Sonic.

"Sonic"Shadow whispered.

Sonic and Tails look at Shadow and Rouge and smiled.

"Hey"Sonic whispered.

"WHat are you doing here"Rouge ask.

"We found out Eggman was planing something so we thought we come here to find out"Tails whispered.

"What about you guys"Sonic whispered.

"We were ordered by GUN to spy on Eggman"Rouge whispered.

"Knew it"Tails whispered.

"So you guys wanna work together sense were already here"Sonic whispered.

Shadow and Rouge look at eatchother for a momment then notice Eggman finally notice.

"Damn he saw us"Shadow whispered.

"METAL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"Eggman yelled.

"Yes Eggman"Metal Sonic said and flew to Shadow and Sonic.

"Wanna kick his sorry robot butt"Sonic ask.

"Sure"Shadow smriked.

As Metal Sonic flew to them Sonic and Shadow spin dash out of the way to the other side of the room.

"ROUGE TAKE CARE OF EGGMAN"Shadow yelled.

"Yes sir"Rouge smiled. "Wanna help me Tails"Rouge ask.

"Sure"Tails smiled.

"WHAT"Eggman yelled.

Rouge and Tails flew right in front of Eggman and kick his face.

Meanwhile SOnic and SHadow were running away from Metal Sonic.

"He's gotten faster"Shadow notice.

"But were even faster"Sonic smriked.

Soon the hedgehogs met a dead end. As Metal Sonic got faster both Shadow and Sonic got out of the way for only Metal Sonic to get hit by the wall making a hole in the wall.

"Wow that was easy"Shadow said.

"Yeah"Sonic was surpried.

"Lets go check on Tails and Rouge"SHadow suggetsed.

"Good idea"Sonic agreeded.

When they left they saw Eggman all brusied and broken.

"I think we killed him"Rouge said.

Sonic then kick Eggman to hear a moan of pain.

"No he's alive"Sonic said.

"You sure he just didn't turn into a zombie"Shadow ask. **(A/N Yes he just said that. This is suppose to be funny)**

"Thats never gonna happen Shadow"Tails said.

"Hey you never know"Shadow said.

"I showed him ZombieLand last night"Rouge said.

"Oh"Tails said.

"Should we bring Eggman to a doctor"Sonic ask.

"Before Metal Sonic comes back yes"Shadow said.

**LATER.**

Eggman was at a hospital and Rouge,SHadow,Sonic and Tails went to have ice cream.

"So what happen to Metal Sonic"Tails ask.

"We think that we broke him when he hit the wall"Shadow said.

"That would make sense"Rouge said.

"Hey guys"Sonic and the others knew this voice it was Silver.

"Hey Silver"Tails smiled.

"Hey guys"Silver smiled. **( A/N This takes place after Sonic 06 so no Blaze and they remeber EVERYTHING)**

"What are you doing here"Rouge ask.

"Thought I get myself some ice cream, what about you guys"Silver ask.

"We just thought we would celeabrate after kicking Eggman's butt"Tails smiled.

"Oh cool"SIilver smiled.

"Yeah we almost killed him"Rouge smriked.

"Oh... How nice"SIlver gave a confused look.

"So how are you"Tails ask.

"Pretty good and you guys"Silver ask.

"Doing good"Shadow smiled.

"I'd never thought I see Shadow smile"Silver joked.

"And now i'm going to kick your head again"Shadow said.

"Shadow it was just a joke"Rouge said.

"So what made you what to stay in our timeline Silver"Sonic ask.

"Well when I came back to future it seemed just fine no one was hurt everyone was fine. The world was safe. But I thought it been nice to see you guys and stay because you guys are my first friends"Silver smiled.

"I thought Blaze was your friend"Tails said.

"Well me and Blaze were more then friends"SIlver blushed.

"She was your girlfriend"Sonic ask.

"Yeah but after her death I couldn't bare it so when I went back to my future she was no where to be seen so I thought I'd come back here where my friends were"Silver frowned.

"Wait didn't you have family"Shadow ask.

"Well it turns out that when I was 4 my paranets died so I had no one but it's nice to know I have friends here so i'm staying"Silver smiled.

"Well were happy yo be friends with you"Rouge smiled.

"Hey I have a idea"Silver smiled.

"What is it"Shadow ask.

"How about we all go to the beach tommarow"Silver suggested.

"Well it is gonna be a hot day tommarow. I guess thats a good idea"Tails smiled.

"Then it's setteled were all going to the beach tommarow"Rouge smiled.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beach.

Sonic and his friends were at the beach waiting for 2 more girls.

"Whats taking Rose and Yukki so long"Amy ask.

"Knowing Rose and Yuuki they must have over slept"Knuckles said.

Finally Rose and Yuuki have arrived.

"Sorry for the wait"Rose said. Rose is a grey cat with short blond hair and blue eyes with glasses. She was wearing a dark blue one piece. Rose is a 15 year old doctor who lives in the middle of no where in some planes. She doesn't work at a hospital but she runs her own cilic in her huge house. She is very hyper and loves to smile and a yaoi fangirl. Never get her mad.

"We over slept"Yuuki said. Yuuki is a pink cat with long brown hair and her bangs in pink tails so her bangs won't be in her eyes. Her right eye is green and her left is blue. She was wearing a black and pink one piece. Yuuki is a very popular artest in Mobius who had earn money from her paniting,drawings and more. She lives in the city in a nice apartment. Yuuki has a kind heart until she's mad and she loves to go outside. She is Rose's best friend.

"Why am I not surprised"Shadow said.

"Well fuck you then"Rose smriked.

Shadow just glared at her.

Rose and Shadow arn't what you call good friends. There riveils to the ponit they fight more than Eggman.

"Fuck you too"Shadow smriked.

"Oh your your just being an asshold arn't ya"Rose joked.

"Says the girl who likes to be a bitch to me"SHadow said.

"Says the guy who can't get over his friend's death from 50 fucking years ago"Rose joked.

"Huh"Silver was confused.

"I'll tell you later"Amy whispered.

"Okay"Silver said.

**LATER.**

After Shadow Rose's fight they finally started to enjot their time on the beach.

"Hey does anyone want some popsicles"Sonic ask.

"I'd like one"Rose smiled.

After Sonic got the popsicles he notice there was a vollyball net with 4 vollyballs.

'This gives me a idea'Sonic thought.

"Hey guys wanna play some vollyball"Sonic ask.

"Sure"Rouge smiled.

"Sounds like fun"Amy smiled.

"Count me out"Shadow said in between his teeth.

"What why"Tails ask.

"It's pontless in my opiain"Shadow said.

"Oh come on Shadow it'll be fun"Yuuki smiled.

"No thanks"Shadow grolwed.

"Or are you just chicken to lose"Sonic joked.

"Oh Jesus"Rose face plamed.

"Why am I not surprised"Knuckles sighed.

"Oh just let them fight"Amy smiled.

"Did you just called me a chicken"Shadow ask.

"Pretty much"Sonic smiled.

Sonic then ran away.

"GET BACK HERE FAKER"Shadow yelled and ran.

"Someone better go get the first aid kit"Knuckles suggested.

Both Yuuki and Rouge saw Rose thinking about something.

"Hey rose what are you thinking about"Rouge ask.

"That sometimes saying something random yet true can make people shut up"Rose said.

"What"Rouge look confused.

"It's Rose you shouldn't be surprised"Yuuki said.

**MEANWHILE.**

On the other side of the beach with hardly anyone around were Sonic and SHadow running.

"Catch me if you can"Sonic smriked.

"Get over here"Shadow growled and finally Shadow got Sonic by the arm which made Sonic fell down and Shadow fell on top of Sonic.

"Got you"Shadow smriked.

"Okay Okay you got me. Just get rid of your rape face"SOnic joked.

"Your an asshole you know that"Shadow said.

"I'm the asshole"Sonic frowned.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic, Shadow, Rose and Yuuki were not playing vollyball because Sonic tried to convice Shadow to play.

While the others stop and look at the funny agrment.

"Come on Shadow it won't kill you to play"Sonic said.

"I don't wanna play"Shadow said.

"Stop acting like a 5 year old"Sonic shouted.

"I'm a 5 year old"Shadow said.

Thats when Rose thought she could put her thory to the test which is saying something random yet true can make people shut up so she did so.

"Did you guys know that anal sex is another way of losing virgity"Rose said.

Everyone look at her shocked by what Rose just said.

"What"Knuckles ask.

"It's true"Rose smiled.

"Rose thats gross"Sonic said.

"Well you guys needed to shut the fuck up"Rose said.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rouge's help.

Rouge was walking around when she saw Shadow. So she thought she say ih to him.

As she got closer she notice SHadow was thinking about something.

"It's not like I love him. Maybe I like him as a bother but nothing more, Right"Shadow said.

'Whats he talking about'Rouge thought. "Shadow"Rouge said.

"Rouge when did you get here"Shadow ask.

"Just now. Whats wrong"Rouge ask.

"None of your concern"Shadow said.

"Shadow whats wrong"Rouge ask.

Shadow sighed. "If I tell do you promise to not tell anyone"Shadow ask.

"Of course"Rouge promised.

"Okay well You know that you told me that your have a crush on Knuckles right"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Rouge whispered with a blush.

"Well I think I might be in love with Sonic and your an expert on love well in your case tell me whats it like"Shadow ask.

"In love. Well it's like you have knots all over your body, butterflies in your stomache and you can't help but look at them"Rouge blushed.

"Oh... Well now I don't what to feel part me says yes I might be in love but the other says it will never happen"SHadow whispered.

"Why"Rouge ask.

"Well in my case I won't be togther with someone forever"Shadow said.

"Why"Rouge ask.

"I'm immortal so if i'm in love it won't last forever cause they'll die and I live"Shadow almost sounded like he was gonna cry.

Rouge knew this all to well.

"Rouge I sometimes feel like being immortal can be a cusred and a blessing"Shadow whispered.

"But SHadow think of this the people of Earth will thank you one day for your immortality because the poeple here would do anything for immortality so be thankful for what you have because one day they will thank you"Rouge smiled.

"Thanks. Anyways back to lovey dovey stuff"Shadow said.

"Well you said you didn't know yet but time will come to enthier to confess or being friends now come on I'll buy you an ice cream"Rouge smiled.

"Thanks"SHadow said.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fighting.

Rose saw the sunset in her plaines and also heard fighting. Rose invited her friends over for dinner.

Sonic and Shadow started fighting for no reason.

"Should we stop them"Yuuki ask. Yuuki was wearing a black skirt with a dark pink tink top and white filp flops.

"No way this is funny as hell"Rose smriked. Rose was wearing a white tink top that said sunset hills with a red,orange,yellow writeing and a picture of what seemed like sunset hills on her shirt with the same colors. She was wearing shorts that eneded to her knees and was wearing black filp folps.

"Asshole"Shadow grolwed.

"I'M AN ASSHOLE"Sonic yelled.

"Yes you are an asshole"Shadow said.

"Well look who's talking. At least I don't cross my arms and seem like a total emo"Sonic joked.

'Got him their'Rose thought.

"At least I don't have a crappy voice actor"Shadow smriked.

"Are we really breaking the forth wall"Yuuki ask.

"I don't know how this works all I know were gonna stop breaking the foruth wall once Sonic or Shadow say something compelty fucking mean"Rose said.

"Look who's talking"Sonic said. **( A/N I'm sorry for breaking the fourth wall;'( NOT XD)**

"Well at least a princess didn't kiss me"Shadow said.

"Well-well At least I didn't have a human girl as my sister or mother because you say you hate humans"Sonic smriked.

'Damn'Shadow thought. 'Wait I got it'Shadow thought.

"At least I'm not a mama's boy"Shadw srmiked.

Sonic was shock and his friends were to.

"Okay to far"Knuckles said.

"I-I think i'll go home now"Sonic whispered and ran home.

"WHAT WAS I RIGHT"SHadow yelled.

"Fucker"Rose said.

"WHAT"Shadow yelled.

"What. Look do you even know Sonic's mom"Rose ask.

"Well no"SHadow said.

"Moron. Sonic's mother means alot to him because she died when Sonic was young"Knuckles said.

"What"Shadow was shocked.

"You heard him"Rose growled.

"I didn't know that"Shadow said.

"Well you and Sonic have 1 thing in commen. Both someone in your guy's life was taken away"Amy said.

Shadow knew Amy was right.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic got home and look in his kitchen to have a snack to only notice he forgot to do dishes.

"Crap I forgot to do dishes. Well I might as well so I can get it over with"Sonic whispered and started doing the dishes.

**MEANWHILE.**

"Okay I get it Sonic's mom died stop making seem like Eggman"SHadow said.

"Well I think it'd be better if you go say sorry"Knuckles said.

"Yeah Shadow it's the least you can do"AMy beg.

"I guess I'll go say i'm sorry"SHadow whispered and walk to Sonic's house.

"I hope he understands that Sonic's mom means alot to him"Rose thought out loud.

"Hey how about you guys come over to my house tommrow to play some baseball and have lunch"Rose smiled.

"Sounds nice"Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah I'll even make patato leek soup that you guys like so much"Rose smiled.

"You haven't made that in a long time. Sure. I'll even bring my own bat"Tails smiled.

"Then it's settled"Rose smiled.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A brand new day.

Sonic was doing dishes and somehow making him feel better from what Shadow said.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow walked closer to Sonic's house feeling a bit gulty now.

"Shit I should have never said that. I feel like an asshole. Well I need to go say sorry or I'll never get this out of my chest"Shadow whispered. "I really never have been good at saying sorry"SHadow whispered.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was doing dishes when he notice a shadow. It appered to be Shadow's shadow and thought it was him. "Shadow did you use cha-"Sonic was cut off when he felt a hand on his hand made him turn over and pined him down on the counter of his sink.

'Ow'Sonic thought and look up. "Your not Shadow you-your MEPHILES"Sonic yelled.

"Surprised to see me"Mephiles ask.

"B-But why I thought-"SOnic was cut off.

"I escaped the flame before Elise blew it out"Mephiles said.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me"SOnic ask then look down to see Mephiles's boner. Sonic was in fear of what was gonna happen next.

"Perpair to lose your innocene"Mephiles said.

Then Mephiles entered inside of Sonic harshly.

"AHHHHH!"Sonic screamed from the amount of pain he was in as he felt blood coming out.

Mephiles just laughed of how much pain SOnic was in. It was like a kid in a candy store for Mephiles. Soon Mephiles push even further just to make Sonic scream of pain.

"STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS STOP"Sonic yelled.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow finally saw Sonic's house and walk to the front door but had thoughts.

"Maybe he's asleep. I'll vist him tommrow"Shadow smiled but then heard something break. "Well shit"Shadow groaned. Shadow then opened the door and closed his eyes and walk to the outside of the kitchen with his eyes still closed.

"Look Sonic i'm here to say sorr-"Shadow cut himself off when he open his eyes to see something terrorfing.

Sonic was crying and in pain and Mephiles just glared at him.

"Sh-SHadow help he's-he's HE RAPEING ME"Sonic yelled.

SHadow sese's kick in and ran to Sonic but Mephiles threw an enegry beam at SHadow making him knock over Sonic's tv. Mephiles then put up some sort of force feild so Shadow couldn't get in.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled and tried kicking the force feild.

"Whats wrong Shadow? You ever heard of the famus paintings of people getting raped why don't you grab a paint brush and something to paint and some painit to make picture and call it the rape of Sonic the hedgehog"Mephiles glared at Sonic.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

Mephiles then contiued to rape Sonic as Sonic beg, cried and screamed out of pain. "HELP ME SHADOW! "Sonic yelled. It felt like the only thing Sonic could do considering SHadow couldn't do much.

Sonic felt his cilmax and camed and so did Mephiles.

Thats when SHadow look at the door and ran out of Sonic's.

"Weak"Mephiles thought out loud and let go and got of of Sonic.

"Wow I was lucky that you weren't saving your virgiity for anyone. What a shame thou for a demon to take it"Mephiles glared at Sonic.

Sonic was in such shock that he was paralzyed.

"Aw poor th-"Mephiles was cut off when Shadow punch a hole in Sonic's house to grab on to Mephiles and threw him out of the hole of Sonic's house.

"GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. SONIC"Shadow yelled.

"Angry arn't we"Mephiles ask.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME. CHAOS SPEAR"Shadow yelled and attack Mephiles with his chaos spear but Mephiles got out of the way and Shadow ran out to look for Mehpiles. Shadow then notice Mephiles from the coner of his eye.

"FOUND YOU"Shadow yelled and threw another chaos spear this time hitting Mephiles and Mephiles was gone.

"Did that get rid of him"Shadow ask himself and started walking around to be sure. "I think that did"Shadow sighed in relief. "In anycase I gotta see So-"Mephiles was cut off when Shadow was struck in the heart with some sort of beam. Once over Shadow fell to the ground to catch his breathe. "I'm-I'm alive"Shadow was shock.

"Of course you are"Mephiles chuckles.

Shadow look pissed and glared at Mephiles who was behide him and he had some sort of orb in his hand.

"What is that"SHadow ask as he stood up.

"What? This? It's your immrotality"Mephiles said.

"My-"Shadow was cut off.

"Yes. I stole it for a good friend of mine. You see Shadow with this me and my friend can destroy this world when I give your immortality to my friend"Mephiles said.

"My immor- I don't care"Shadow growled.

Mephiles was shock.

"Sonic-SONIC NEEDS ME RIGHT NOW SO I HAVE NO TIME TO WORRY ABOUT LIVING FOREVER"Shadow yelled and ran to Sonic's house.

"Have it your way"Mephiles chuckled and disapered.

Shadow ran inside to see the force feild gone and SOnic paralzyled.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled. Shadow ran to Sonic.

'He must be in a state of shock'Shadow thought. Shadow tried snaping SOnic out of it by shaking him but it work.

"SONIC! SONIC"Shadow yelled.

Thats when Shadow slap Sonic and Sonic woke up from his state of shock and look to see Shadow but thought it was Mephiles. Sonic was so scared that he kick Shadow so hard that Shadow was kick to the other side of kitchen. 'Damn thats one kick'Shadow thought.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY MEPHILES"Sonic yelled and Sonic crawled up agasint the counter and started crying in his hands and knees.

'He thinks i'm Mephiles'Shadow thought and cralwed to Sonic and started shaking him.

"Sonic calm down down it's me Shadow"Shadow whispered.

Sonic look up to see it was Shadow and huged SHadow.

"It's okay now Mephiles isn't here. Don't worry i'm right here. Shhh shh"Shadow tried to calm the poor hedgehog down.

**LATER.**

Shadow and Sonic walk all the way to Shadow's house and Shadow open the door and turned on the light.

"How about you take a shower and i'll make us some hot chocolate to calm us down"Shadow suggested.

"Okay"Sonic whispered.

"There's a robe on the back of the bathroom door so you can use that"Shadow said.

"Okay. Thanks Shadow"Sonic whispered.

"Your welcome"Shadow said.

And Sonic limped upstairs to the bathroom.

Shadow went to his kitchen to make hot chocolate.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic had the water running and he was in the shower curled up in a ball and started crying. He couldn't get over the fact that he got raped.

"Could this night get any worst"Sonic sob.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was making the hot choclate when he suddley felt a headache and got a flashback.

**FLASHBACK.**

Maria was bleeding from the chest and said her final words.

"NO MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"Soyonara Shadow the hedgehog"Maria smiled and lauched Shadow to Earth.

"NO"Shadow yelled. "If only I'd been qick enoughe then she could of been saved"Shadow cried.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

Shadow was shock and almost cried. "Thats right if I-"SHadow then cried into his hands and notice the hot chocolate was done.

"Ri-Right"Shadow wiped away his tears and grab a tray and put the cups of hot chocolate on the tray and walk to the living room and place the hot chocolate on the coffee table and heard Sonic getting out of the bathroom with a white robe and was half way down stairs when Shadow walked up to him.

"Hey you alr-"Shadow grab Sonic's hand but Sonic felt scared and got his hand out of Shadow's gentle hand and looked frighten. "So-Sorry. I got scared"Sonic sounded like he was gonna cry. Soon Shadow huged Sonic and tried to calm him down. "It's okay"Shadow grib got tighter and Sonic felt just a tiny bit better and hug him back.

"Come on I got the hot choclate ready"Shadow whispered and help Sonic downstiars and to the couch.

"Thank you"Sonic whispered.

"It's no problem"Shadow said.

Sonic took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"And i'm sorry for calling you a mama's boy I had no idea about your Mom"Shadow said.

"It's-It's fine"Sonic whispered.

"Hey about we watch some tv"Shadow suggested.

"Su-Sure"Sonic said.

Shadow then turned on the tv to watch Full House.

**LATER.**

The Hot Chocolate was done and it was late. Sonic felt tired so Shadow turned off the tv.

"How about you go take off the robe and get to bed I'll be up soon"Shadow suggested.

"Sure"Sonic said. So Sonic did so and went to Shadow's room to see blue wallapapaer, a black,grey and white checkered bed. two night stands and a tv with an xbox.

Sonic got into the covers and Shadow came in with Sonic's shoes,gloves and Socks and places them down and took off his gloves,shoes and socks and got into the covers.

"If you need e to hug you thats fine"Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow"Sonic whispered and cralwed onto Shadow's chest.

"Good night Sonic"Shadow yawned.

"Good night Shadow"Sonic Smiled fro the comfert of Shadow.

**MEANWHILE.**

A middle aged human man woke up to see a wooden cyeling and the walls were rocks. He was well dressed and has dark blond grey hair and black eyes.

"DAD"A little boy yelled. The man look the other way to see his son in shackles on a wooden table. And next to his son was a cave with bronze bars making it a cage. His son had black hair and black eyes and was 4 years old.

THe man look around more to see see he was in shackles and on a wooden table. He look up to see his wife with brown hair and brown eyes and his daghter who had smae hair color as him and black eyes She was 16. But they were chained up against the wall.

"Daddy whats going on"His daugther ask.

"Just ca-"The man was cut off footsteps could be heard. Soon everyone saw a girl that had a mid-evil mask on. She was wearing a red dress with a black apren and black leather gloves that reached to the end of her arms. She was holding a hammer with 2 nails one being thin and long and the other being rusty and big.

"Wh-Who are you"The man ask. Soon the girl put down her weapons and got out of the roo to only come back with a huge hachet that almost seemed impossble to carry. **( A/N It's just Rena's hachet from Higurashi but bigger)**

Soon the girl grab the think nail and hamer and went to the 4 year old and place the nail on his eye. Soon with brutel force she slamed the nail with the hammer on to the boy's eye.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH. GAAAAAAAH"The boy yelled out in pain.

"NOT MY BABY BOY"The mother cried.

"STOP"The father yelled.

"Daddy. Mommy help me it hurts"The bot cried. Soon The girl pulled out the nail with the eyeball and what entached the eye to the brain. "AHHHHHH"The boy cried. Soon The girl grab the hammer and slamed the hammer on the boy's head to the ponit it didn't look like a head anymore. It look like a bloody nest for rats and birds. The mother threwd up while her daugther cried.

The father was angry. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS"The father cried. Soon the girl grab the thin nail and placed it on the Father's head and with the hammer with brutel force the nail hit the father's brain and was dead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"Both the mother and Daughter screamed of fear.

Soon the girl grab her hacthet and walk to the mother. The daugther was scared closed her eyes. All she heard were her mother's cries but stop once she heard blood gushing out along with bone being snaped into two. The daugther open her eyes to only see her mother's head rolled to her feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"She was so scared that she kicked her mother's head.

"Mommy"The daugther cried.

Soon she saw the murderer. The girl took off her mask to show a human girl with blue eyes and blound hair.

"Wh-Who are you"The daugther ask.

The murderer smriked and thought she would tell her name.

"My name is Maria Robotnik"Maria smriked.

"Ah-Ah. But your so young"The daugther notice.

"Why thank you"Maria smiled and grabed her big nail and hammer and placed it on the girl's stoache.

"N-No"The girl beg.

Maria just giggled and then laughed insanley and finally she hit the nail with brutel force.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Shadow woke up to see day light.

'That was a werid dre-'Shadow was cut off by his own thoughts when he saw Sonic on his chest and remebered everything that happened last night.

'That-Thats right I wa-'Shadow was cut off when Sonic woke up the covers being held by his head.

Sonic yawned.

"Man that was one hell of a wer-"Sonic saw Shadow and thought Mephiles rapeing Sonic was a dream.

"N-No I was-Was"Sonic sounded like he was gonna cry but Shadow grab his Shoulders.

"Sonic it's okay now. If you want to stay here for a few days that's fine. Besides I don't think it's best that your alone for a few days"Shadow offered. "I'll be pay for the damage on the wall"SHadow offered.

"Th-Thanks Shadow"Sonic blushed. "But why are you being so nice to me"Sonic ask.

"Becuase I lo-"Shadow cut himself off. 'Wait was I about to say I love him. I'm still trying to finger that out'Shadow thoguht.

"Shadow"Sonic whispered. "What were you going to say"Sonic ask.

Shadow just look at him. "Because I want to protect you. I lost one friend 50 years ago because I wasn't qick enoughe to save Maria. And I wasn't qick last night so I want to protect you"Shadow then petted Sonic's head.

"Than-Thank you"Sonic blushed.

"How about we have breakfest"Shadow ask.

"Sure"Sonic smiled.

"Great. I have Kravs extra chocolate cerel"Shadow said.

"That just sounds good"Sonic smiled.

**LATER.**

Shadow and Sonic were having breakfest in the living room while Shadow turned on the tv to see the news was on.

"Hello everyone i'm Sasha cat and i'm here to bring you breaking news"Sasha said. Sasha is a black cat with green eyes. **( A/N She's someone from the comics)**

"Last night a tragic masscure happened. This mourning two eldering friends were out on a walk to find four body bags thinking they belong to someone or if anything was inside. They look inside the bags to see a family murdered and one gutted. It was a human family The names have yet to be indtanfied but this is what happened. That father of the family was nailed to the head, the mother was decapted, the youngest was brutly beaten with a strong weapon of sorts and finally the oldest child was pireced in the stomache and her internal organs were riped right out of her body. This is the brand new killer we've been talking and she's been know as scarlet killer. Only one surviver has been know to survided bt these attacks"Sasha said.

"Can we change it I've been never a fan of blood"Sonic ask.

"Sure"Shadow said and changed it to Whose's line is it anyway.

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

After watching some tv Shadow got a call on his phone uted the tv and answeared his phone.

"Hello"Shadow said.

"Hello SHadow"It was Knuckles.

"Oh Knuckles whats wrong"Shadow ask.

"I was just wondering if you said sorry to Sonic last night"Knuckles ask.

"Well Kn-"Shadow was cut off when Sonic look at him.

"Please don't tell them Shadow. I don't want them to know just yet"Sonic beg.

Shadow just look at Sonic with worry when Knuckles said Shadow's name.

"Um... Shadow"Kncukles said.

"Huh oh Sorry"Shadow said.

"so did you say sorry"Knuckles ask.

"Yeah I did and after I did we watched some movies last night"Shadow lied.

"Great. Hey, Do wanna go to Rose's house were playing base ball"Kncukles ask.

"No"Shadow grolwed.

"She's making patoe leek soup"Knuckles said.

Shadow then look at Sonic. "You wanna go"Shadow ask.

"Sure it might even help me"Sonic smiled.

"Okay well go"Shadow smiled and said the same to Knuckles.

"Great see you guys later"Knuckles said and hung up.

"Come on we'll go on my bike"Shadow said.

"Huh"Sonic was confused.

Shadow adn Sonic got out of the house and Shadow ponited to his motorcycle.

"Wow, you never let-"Sonic was cut off.

"Wanna a ride"Shadow ask.

"Hell yeah"Sonic smiled and got on and so did Shadow.

"Okay, Hang on"Shadow smriked and turned on his motorcycle and both Sonic and SHadow were off to Rose's house.

**15 MINTUES LATER.**

Yuuki notice Shadow's bike.

"THERE HERE"Yuuki yelled.

"Finally"Rose smiled.

Shadow stop his bike and Sonic and Shadow got off.

"What took so long"Rose ask.

"Well excuse me if you so far away from the city"Shadow groaned.

"Sorry"Rose lied.

"Really though don't you wanna be closer to your friends in the city"Rouge ask.

"Oh trust me one day you'll guys understand why I live in the middle of nowhere"Rose smiled.

"Wow Sonic. Shadow let you ride on his motorcycle"Tails ask.

"Shadow offered"Sonic blushed.

"Hey, you seem a bit tired. Are you okay"Amy ask.

"Ye-Yeah me and Shadow stayed up late last night"Sonic lied.

"Well then play ball"Rose shouted.

Everyone was playing baseball and was having fun.

'Sonic does look better then yesterday. Guess he just needed a friend or friends to help. When will Sonic tell Everyone about Mephiles. And what about Silver he hates Mephiles to the core'Shadow thought.

"Okay my turned to throw the ball"Silver smiled.

"Sonic your the batter"Kncukles explaned.

"Okay"Sonic smiled and grab the bat.

Shadow then look at Rose who got out of her house.

"Hey guys in just a few more mintues the soup will be ready"Rose cheered.

Everyone cheered for lunch.

'Well Rose is a doctor even if I don't like her'SHadow thought walk up to Rose.

"What is it Fuck face"Rose joked.

"Rose can I talk to you"Shadow ask.

"Huh"Rose was cunfused.

"I just need an answear to something"Shadow said.

"Okay follow me"Rose ask. Rose and Shadow were just far away from the others and Rose ask.

"So what's up"Rose ask.

'Here goes nothing'Shadow thought.

"What happens if you know someone who is a victom of rape"SHadow ask.

Rose was shocked of what Shadow just ask.

"Wait? What"Rose was confused.

"Me and Sonic were talking and things got a bit deep last night so I wanted to know of what to do"Shadow lied yet with truth.

"Well I don't know what to do because I don't know someone who is a victom of rape nor have I ever been rape but I can give my opion and what I learned from artcles"Rose said.

"Okay"Shadow whispered.

"Well if you do know someone who is a victom the frist thing to do is take them to a doctor for testing then after that give them as comfert as possble and tell their friends and family because if not they become close minded and become depressed. So, doing so will cause depresion and most likey suicadel thoughts"Rose said. "There's more, Rape is something that will never go away for a person who is a victom no matter what they say that there better and had thorepy and comfert it won't be enoughe cause a day like they they were rape is a day they'll never forget it will always haunt them even if there ready for sex so the best thing to do is if there ready for sex just be gentle and comferting and when there not ready just make sure they have someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on"Rose said.

'So if I wasn't their then Sonic might have died. By commiting suicide'Shadow thought.

"Why the fuck are you asking"Rose ask.

"I already told that me and Sonic had a conversation that went dark"Shadow lied.

"ANyways isn't your soup ready by now"Shadow ask.

"OH SHIT THATS RIGHT"Rose yelled and flew to her house.

Rose then got out and smiled. "EVERYONE SOUP IS MOTHERING FUCKING READY"Rose shouted.

"ALRIGHT"Knuckles cheered.

"Thanks Rose"Yuuki smiled.

Shadow and Sonic were the last but Shadow stop Sonic from walking and look at Sonic.

"Whats wrong SHadow"Sonic ask.

"Sonic you need to tell them. It's not a good idea just having one person about this problem"Shadow whispered.

Sonic knew SHadow was right.

"Okay, but is it okay if I tell them when i'm ready"Sonic ask.

"Or fourse"Shadow whispered and gave Sonic a hug.

"Whoa whats going on here"Knuckles ask.

Both Sonic and SHadow were shock and let go of the embrace.

"How long have you been there"Sonic ask.

"I just got here to tell you guys your soup is going to get cold"Knuckles said.

"Oh right"Shadow said.

Sonic and Shadow got into the dinning room and Amy notice Sonic siting down and she ran to him but Shadow was qicker and sat next Sonic.

'Cr-Crap'Amy thought.

"It's okay Amy you can sit next to me"Tails offered.

"Okay"Amy groaned and sat next to Tails.

After a while of eating Knuckles was thinking of something.

"Something wrong Knckles"Rouge ask.

"I was just thinking of something"Knuckles said.

"What is it"Amy asked.

"Well I was thinking like... Um... Something like wtf"Knuckles giggled.

"You mean like what the fuck momment"Rose ask.

"Yeah"Kncukles said.

"Oh well whats your what the fuck momment"Rose ask.

"Chaos turning into perfect chaos"Knuckles smiled.

"Mine was Metel Sonic turning into Metal overlord"Amy smiled.

"Whats yours Rose"Tails ask.

"I can't think of anything"Rose smiled.

"Really even you"Knuckles sounded shock.

"Yeah. Once you hang out with Sonic long enoughe I get use to the What the Fucks momments"Rose explained.

"There's gotta be one for you"Kncukels ask.

"Look unless Eggman is in front of my door in Rouge's outfit trying to sell me girl scout cookies while singing what does fox say and daceing gandom style while the song barbie girl is playing then I'll call it a awhat the fuck momment"Rose smiled.

Then all of sudden the window broke and it seemed like a human girl was thrown and the far end of the table. It was the princess of Soleanna Princess Elise.

Elise look up to see Mephiles jumping tords her and she got a tray and covered her face while Mephiles was trying to punch Elise but didn't work with the tray in the way. Elise tried to find something to use and ended up finding a knife and and stab Mephiles in the eye.

"AHHHHHHHH"Mephiles screamed.

"Holy shit"Elise catched heer breathe.

Then Mephiles pulled out the knife and Elise saw this and grab the knife but Mephiles grab Elise's leg and threw her outside and she ended up hitting a tree and let go of the knfie. Mephile jump out the window and Elise notice a metal bat and once Mephiles got close enoguhe Elise swing the bat hitting Mephiles and was thrown to a lake close to the house. Mephiles then used a enegry beam to knock the bat out of Elise's hand. Elise then got her knfie.

Everyone was shock by what they saw.

"That works to"Rose said.

Elise then glared at the others. "You guys stay here. Mephiles is mine"Elise said and ran to defeet Mephiles.

"You wanna see whats going on"Knuckles ask.

"Fuck yeah I do"Rose said.

Everyone was out the dinning room while Shadow stayed.

"Stay here"Shadow said.

"O-Okay"Sonic whispered and Shadow left.

Amy notice this and grab Sonic's hand.

"Come on"Amy ask.

"Wa-Wait Amy"Sonic was then drag outside and saw Elise covered in blood while her knife still in her hands and Mephiles grabing her by the neck. Mephiles then saw eveyone. Shadow angry, Sonic traumatized and Silver pissed off.

"Well, well isn't it my old friends. I notice Blaze isn't here"Mephiles notice.

"Mephiles how are you here"Amy ask.

"Yeah me, Shadow and Sonic defeated you as Solrais"Silver ask.

"Well that may be true but when Elise was about to blew out the flame I escaped the flame and she blew it out. You see if something is apart of solaris and escapes time will still be revesred but you guys will still remeber me considering I have the power to control time"Mephiles said. "Does that explanie it"Mephiles ask.

"ASSHOLE"Rose yelled.

"Aw... So, i'm guessing Shadow hasn't told you on how I got my revege"Mephiles said.

'NO'Sonic thought.

"If i'm correct last night was the night I sneek inside of Sonic's house and raped him"Mephiles said.

Everyone was shock by what they heard.

'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I don't wanna hear it'Sonic thought. He seemed to be shaking and felt like a machine that was gonna blow at any mintue. If Mephiles didn't stop talking Sonic was going to have a mentel break down.

"Yo-You what"Yuuki ask.

"I raped him. But Shadow saw the act but couldn't save him in time. So, I took SHadow's immortaily. It was fun I won't lie. I mean rapeing your guys hero"Mepholes laghed.

"SHUT UP"Sonic yelled and put his hands on his ears and laid his back on the tree.

"No"Amy was shock.

"SHADOW YOU FUCKING LIED"Rose yelled.

Elise then open her eyes looking pissed.

"You... Fucking... RAPEIST"Elise yelled and stab Mephiles and Mephiles let go of Elise.

"Your dead"Elise growled.

Mephiles then threw an enegry beam knocking out the knife in Elise's hands.

"Crap"Elise thought out loud.

"Heehee"Mephiles then disapered.

"Where the fuck did he go"Yuuki ask.

Sonic then saw something appear in front of him and it was Mephiles and Mephiles grab Sonic's chin.

"SONIC"Silver yelled.

"Get near him and he dies"Mephiles grolwed.

"Shit"Rose grolwed.

Thats when Elise notice the metal bat.

'I need to get that bat. But how when Mephiles doesn't notice'Elise thought.

"Aw I hoped you remeber last night Sonic. Because you were lucky that night wasn't you last"Mephiles said.

"No-No more"Sonic beg.

Thats when Shadow punched Mephiles causeing Mephiles to roll around till he stop.

'Here's my chance'Elise thought and went for the bat.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM"Shadow growled as Amy,Tails and Knuckles went to Sonic trying to calm him down. Sonic was having mentel break down.

Shadow then grab Mephiles by the neck.

"SHADOW"Elise yelled and SHadow look and saw Elise had the bat. "THROW HIM TO ME"Elise demanded.

"With pleasure"Shadow smriked and threw Mephiles and Elise hit Mephiles to the sky.

"Home run"Elise thought out loud.

'They've become stronger'Mephiles thought. ' I must go'Mephiles thought and disapeared.

"COWARD"Elise yelled.

Shadow then was pushed down by Rose and Rose spreded his legs and started kicking his dick repeatedly. Shadow started screaming of pain.

Once Rose was down Shadow curled up into the ball from the pain.

"Ow.. Why"Shadow ask and Rose grab Shadow by the chest fur.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU LIED. YOU DID KNOW SOMEONE AND IT JUST HAD TO ONE OF OUR FRINEDS SONIC. YOU MOTHERFUCKER"Rose yelled and was about to punch Shadow when she was grab by the wrist to see Elise.

"What"Rose ask.

"Worry about the lie later"Elise demanded and let go. "I think it's better if you take care of Sonic he's having a mental break down"Elise said.

Rose look at Sonic while his friends were comferting him and she let go of Shadow.

"Fine. But come with me"Rose then Elise's hand.

"What why"Elise ask.

"Your hurt"Rose whispered and grab Sonic's hand. "And you are coming with me for testing. Everyone else stay in the livning room"Rose demanded.

**LATER.**

Elise had bandages on her head, arms and legs counting a few sicthes.

"Okay you two stay here i'm gonna get the others"Rose said and left.

Elise and Sonic were queit and felt akwrad because Elise kissed Sonic.

"Okay one thing's clear. I kissed you because you were dead nothing else"Elise said.

"OH God. Nothing of the kiss ment nothing"Sonic said.

"Right so lets agreeded it never happened"Elise ask.

"In agreement"Sonic said.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you"Elise said. "When Mephiles threw me into the window and started figting him when I notice you. You were terrorfied. So, i'm sorry. And I hope you get the comfert you need"Elise smiled.

"Thanks Elise. You know your not a bad person. I mean you kicked Mephiles butt and you were totatlly awesome. In all honesty you seemed to enjoy fighting Meohiles"Sonic said.

"Well it wasn't the first time I faught him but let me tell you it's hella fun because I felt so powerful"Elise smiled.

Thats when everyone came into the room.

"Oh my God are you guys okay"Amy ask.

"Yeah"Elise smiled.

"You guys didn't kiss right"Rose joked.

"Rose never got over it and started making jokes"Sonic said.

"Well shit"Elise whispered.

**Meanwhile.**

Mephiles was in front of a giant computer and was talking to himself.

"If I know Elise and Shadow were gonna become stronger I would have faught with all my streaghe"Mephiles said.

"I don't blame Shadow"A voice said and Mephiles look to see Maria holding her hahcet in her dress and blood on her face.

"Shadow's stronger then he looks"Maria smiled and lick blood off her lips.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The scarlet killer.

Everyone was in the living room trying to calm down of what has happened from just 3 hours ago.

Rose was the first to get annoyed by everyone calming down.

"Okay everyone we get. Something fucked up just happened so what. We need to worry more about the fact that Mephiles is back and...and"Rose didn't know what to say.

"He wants to destroy the world"Shadow said.

"But didn't he already try that"Knuckles ask.

"He was a part of Solrais back then and now things are differnt"Silver said.

"He told me he now has a friend"Shadow said.

"Who would want to be friends with that fucker"Rose ask.

"I don't know"Shadow said.

"Even so, maybe we can meet this friend and stop them both"Elise said.

"Not only that but Mephiles the reason he took my immtality was so he can give it to his friend"Shadow said.

"But why"Yuuki ask.

"Maybe because Mephiles is immortal he needed someone to stay by his side at all times"Silver said.

"So, that means were faceing two people who want to destroy the world"Rose ask.

"Yep"Silver frowned.

"Well fuck"Rose whispered and look at Sonic who didn't even want to hear the word Mephiles.

Elise also notice this. "Hey, how about we watch some tv"Elise suggested.

"Good idea"Sonic said.

Elise then grab the tv remote and turned on the tv to show South Park.

"Hey I love this episode"Rose smiled.

After a while the tv changed by it self for the news that said breaking news.

"What the fuck. I was watching something"Rose complained.

Soon the news showed Sasha cat.

"Hello everyone. Forgive us but this is urget. The scarlet killer strikes again"Sasha said.

"Scarlet killer"Amy look confused.

"There's been a number of killigs happening by one person they call her the scarlet killer"Rouge said.

"But why"Amy ask.

"Watch"Rouge said.

So Amy watched.

"As you all know the scarlet killer is famus for the murders of children, humans, and mobuins. Only one surviver has been own to survive this grusome murder"Sasha and the camara changed to a man in the hospital.

It was a human teenage boy with one eye missing and an arm.

"Hello i'm Toshi. I'm the surviver"Toshi said.

"Please if you don't mind what did the person look like"The camara man ask.

"It was a small girl from her hight. I couldn't see her face because she had a mask on. When she took it off, thats when I escaped I could barley see what she look like but I was so scared. I escaped my own home. That girl murdered my baby sister and my paranets"Toshi started to cry and it changed to Sasha again.

"Toshi will be living with his grandparanets from now on incase you were wondering. But the reason why we call her the scarlet killer is becasue Toshi said that she was wearing a red dress and the blood on her black gloves and black apren made it look like scarlet with the mixture on the dress. Scarlet is red and so blood. But not the case, we just found out that the scarlet killer attacked another person who is mobuin her name was skyla. She called 911 and we got the call. Please if you have children please turn off the tv or get your children out of the room. Please be warn this is very disaterbing"Sasha warned and the tv changed to a blue screen and the the title said 911 call.

**911: Hello 911 what is your emegerceny?**

**SKYLA: He-Help someone's in my house.**

**911: Miss calm down. Did you say someone's in your house?**

**SKYLA: Yes. I'm home alone and I was watching tv when I heard someone break my door and I ran to the basment.**

**911: What is your address?**

**SKYLA: It's- NO-NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**911: Miss whats going on?**

**SKYLA: SHE'S HERE.**

**911: I'm getting disbacthers now there coming.**

**SKYLA: NO STAY AWAY! NO GET- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( Stabing sounds and gurgles) Ah-Ah STOP!**

**911: MISS? MISS?**

**SCARLET KILLER: I'm afraid she's gone now.**

**911: What do you mean?**

**SCARLET KILLER: I stab her and silced off her head. She didn't last to long.**

**911: Your that killer arn't you?**

**SCARLET KILLER: You got it. Hey, can you do me a favor?**

**911: What is it?**

**SCARLET KILLER: I need you to send a message to 2 hedeghogs.**

**911: Who are they?**

**SCARLET KILLER: The frist one is Shadow the Hedgehog. Tell him I'm somewhat grantful.**

**911: And the other?**

**SCARLET KILLER: The other is Sonic the Hedgehog Tell him that Shadow was just in the way last night Mephiles is still not done with you Sonic.**

**911: Mephiles?**

**SCARLET KILLER: He's my friend. He raped Sonic but wasn't done Shadow was in the way.**

**911: What!**

**Cop's voice in backround: Whats goi- Oh my God.**

**SCARLET KILLER: Shit. Cop's here. Bye bye. ( Hangs up)**

The tv turned back to Sasha. "Both the cops were found dead both gutted. From the voice it was clear to be a female and she's blood thirsty. Both Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog will get notifyed and get 24 hour protection. That is all, now for your normal program"Sasha said and the tv turn back to South park.

Everyone was shock by what they heard and Sonic was shaking.

"Oh God no"Sonic whispered.

"Well that was traumatizing"Rose said.

"No kidding"Yuuki said.

"So what now"Elise ask.

"Who ever this person is she works for Mephiles and knows Sonic and Shadow"Knuckles said.

"But what are we gonna do now"Tails ask.

"Go to Angel Island"Knuckles said.

"What? Why"Rouge ask.

"Mephiles is back and that would mean the Master and Chaos emeralds are in danger. I have to protect them and you guys are coming with me"Knuckles said.

"Really"Silver ask.

"Yes. For all we know that could be the safest place right now"Knuckles said.

"True"Yuuki whispered.

Elise was thinking and Sonic notice.

"Hey Elise you alright"Sonic ask.

"Yeah, it's just i'm starting to belive that killer was in Soleanna. Because some people started to go missing"Elise said.

"Hey you told me that wasn't the frist time fighting Mephiles. Elise what in the world happen"Sonic ask.

Elise look at her friends and took a deep breathe.

"I'll tell you"Elise said.

**FLASHBACK.**

It was one week after the Sun festivil and things were finally normal for Elise.

A garnd came up to Elise and said. "Miss sense the festivel there's been a number of murders and disaprences. What shall we do"The gard ask.

Elise was shock but said "Well we don't want to cause a panic so, until I finger something out make sure there are more gards on patrol"Elise ordered.

"Okay"A the gard said and left.

Later that night Elise was in black pj's pants and a white t-shirt. She was going to bed.

"Geez i'm tired"Elise yawned.

"Ugh, I need more days where I could just hang out with friends. Damn"Elise compaailed and went to her white silk bed and look out her window and padio.

"It's not like I ask to be a princess. I 'd warther be a normal high schooler with friends then this"Elise yawned and went to sleep.

After a while something woke Elise up.

"What the he-"Elise looked up to see Mephiles about to punch her but Elise kick Mephiles off the bed and she jumped off.

"Wh-What"Elise was shocked.

"Me-Mephiles"Elise whispered.

"Damnit. Ah, Princess Elise a pleasure to meet you once again"Mephiles said.

"But how"Elise ask.

"Remeber the flame of solrais"Mephiles ask.

"Ye-Yes"Elise said.

"I had enoughe power to escape the flame and been planing"Mephiles said.

"Planing"Elise was confused.

"I have a new idea on how to destroy this world"Mephiles chuckled.

"Oh my God"Elise whispered.

"But first you must die"Mephiles said and shot an enegry beam at Elise but she jumped out of the way.

"Crap"Elise thought out loud.

"Damn"Mephiles said.

Elise then ran out of her room to find a weapon. 'I gotta find something to protect myself or i'm dead'Elise thought and went in a hallway with old weapons in it and saw swords.

'I can use the swords'Elise thought and grab a sword. 'I got-'Elise stop herself from her thoughts. 'I always been weak. I can never protect myself, I always had others protect me. What am I some princess who gets captured and waits for her knight and shing armer"Eilse thoguht.

"Found you"Mephiles whispered and walk up to Elise.

"NO I'M NOT"Elise smriked and stabed Mephiles in the stomache with the sword.

"GAH"Mephiles yelled.

"I'm not weak"Eilse said and with the sword still in her hands she silced Mephiles.

"Damn you have gotten stronger"Mephiles said as his body started to form again.

"Here's something you should know. I'm no longer the weak princess who waits for someone to save the day for her. No, I'm one hell of a badass princess"Elise smriked and Stab Mephiles in the eye.

"GAAAAH"Mephiles yelled kick Elise to throw her off balacene.

"Fuck"Elise said.

'I better go before she gets my heart'Mephiles thought and disapered.

"What! Wh-"Elise was cut off after some gards came in the hallway.

"Princess are you alright"The gard ask.

"Ye-Yeah"Elise whispered. "Hey, I might have found our murderer"Elise thought out loud.

Soon it was the next day and it was said in the entire kingdom was wondering what the princess had to say.

Elise was soon show and said threw a microphone "Everyone please try to keep calm of what has happen. I know that some of you have lost familes and friends because of rumers of a murderer. I fought him last night"Elise said and everyone was shocked. "But do not panic. I have more news I belive he doesn't need to be in Soleanna for long so soon I will leave in order to find him and bring him to justice"Elise said and workers in the castle were shocked considering they didn't expect that and so did the kingdom.

"But princess why"A maid ask.

"As ruler it is my duty to make sure my kingdom is safe"Elise said.

"Well what do you wish of us to do"A maid ask.

"Can you get me a privet jet"Elise ask.

"Yes misstress"The maid bowed and left and so the princess.

Then Elise's advisor came up to her and said "Princess why do you wish to leave"He ask.

"I need to warn a friend of mine so I know what the plan is"Elise said.

Later Eilse was in a meeting where they everyone but herself ask not to leave for safty.

"WHAT THE HELL"Eilse shouted.

"Princess understand that this is for your own saftey"Someone said.

"Do you think I give a damn about my saftey I care about my kingdom who is in fear because of this. As ruler I have to make sure everyone and I mean everyone to stay safe"Eilse said.

"Princess"The maid whispered.

"Yes"Eilse ask.

"Your jet is ready and we even got your hotel room ready as well"The maid said.

"Perfect"Eilse smiled.

"Thank you very much"Eilse smiled and look at the meeting "Everyone if i'm not back in a week. Then just tell everyone in my kingdom that i'm dead because I'll most likey be dead with the murderer"Eilse said.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"Once I found you guys I found Mephiles was following me so thats where the fight came and kind of broke Rose's window"Elise said.

"And your paying for damages"Rose said.

"I know"Elise said.

"So,thats what happen"Knuckles ask.

"Yeah, and now knowing about the scarlet killer I'm starting to belive it's not Mephiles"Eilse said.

"Well at least we more information"Rose said.

"So, about Angel island"Shadow said.

**Later **

It was night and everyone was on Angel island. A peaceful place where the master emerald and chaos emerald are.

"Well at least there here"Knuckles sighed in releaf.

Knuckles then ran to his house on Angel island where everyone was there.

"Knuckles why do you have an axe"Rose ask.

"Well I don't use my fists to get firewood trust me I tried and it didn't work so well"Knuckels sighed.

"Okay then"Rose said.

"Okay who's taking the bed"Kncukles ask.

"What"Rouge ask.

"Well I have guests here here I don't mind sleeping on my couch or chairs or the floor"Knuckles said.

**Later.**

It was getting close to sunrise and Rose woke up earley.

'Shit'Rose thought and look out her window to see some sort of finger running up to The Master Emerald.

"Oh crap"Rose whispered and yelled. "WAKE THE FUCK UP"Rose yelled.

"Whats going on"Sonic yawned.

"I THINK MEPHILES IS HERE AND HE'S RUNNING UP TO THE MASTER EMERALD"Rose yelled.

"WHAT"Everyone yelled.

Soon everyone was running up to the emeralds and with daylight coming they were going to have a better chance of fighting. Kncukles then saw someone with The master Emerald.

"I SEE SOMEONE"Knuckles yelled.

Soon everyone saw the person. It was a human with blond hair and a purple blad shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Who are you"Knuckles ask.

The girl look at them with her blue eyes and ponited a gun at Knuckles face.

"Why do you ca-"The girl was cut off.

"WAIT"Shadow yelled and walk up to her.

"Ma-Maria"Shadow whispered.

Maria was shocked to see her friend.

"Shadow"Maria whispered.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe.

Maria and Shadow staired at eatchother for a few mintues untill daylight finally showed.

"No way it can't be. Y-Your dead"Shadow whispered.

"I can't belive it's you. Shadow the hedgehog"Maria smiled.

"Bu-But how"Shadow ask.

"Long story"Maria smiled and put her gun on the ground. "Now are you gonna give me a hug or are you gonna have a heart attack from seeing me alive in the flesh"Maria joked and Shadow gave her a hug.

"I hate to ruin the momment but SHE PUT A GUN TO MY FACE"Kncukles yelled.

"Maria"Silver seemed confused.

"I already told you Silver who Maria is"Amy whispered.

"But how and why is she back"Silver ask.

"How an-and why"Shadow ask.

"Lets just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve"Maria smiled.

'I don't think this good. I better find that axe later'Eilse thought.

"Tricks, oh well i'm glad to see you"Shadow cried and hug her again.

"Same"Maria smiled.

"So, wait your Shadow's friend from 50 years ago right"Knuckles ask.

"Yep"Maria smiled. "And sorry about the gun you scared me"Maria giggled.

"Wow, now I understand why SHadow liked you so much. Your so cute"Amy smiled and Maria blushed at Amy's comment.

"Your taking forever just to break the master emerald"A voice said and everyone look up to see Mephiles with the Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

"Shit"Eilse thought out loud.

"Maria get back. He's dangerous. Me may look like me bu-"Shadow was cut off.

"I'm sorry Shadow"Maria said as Mephiles got on top of the master emerald.

"What ar-"Shadow was once again cut off as Maria walk up to the master emerald.

"I work for Mephiles"Maria frowned.

"Wh-What"Mephiles.

'I knew something like this was gonna happen. I better perpare for an attack'Eilse thought and ran to a hide behide a colom.

"He cured my illness and brought me to Earth"Maria frowend.

"Thats right I did something you could never do. And that was make a dream come true"Mephiles said. "I even gave her powers. Maria show them"Mephiles demanded.

"Sure"Maria whispered and kick the master emerald to pieces.

Everyone was shock by what Maria just did.

"Now kill them"Mephiles said.

"BUT YOU SAID-"Maria was cut off.

"Do you want me to punish you once again"Mephiles ask.

"N-no"Maria cried and went up to Shadow and showed a red orb.

"I'm sorry"Maria cried as Angel island fell.

"Ma-"Shadow was cut off when Elise jumped out of no where and kick Maria in the face.

"Ow"Maria groaned.

"I don't care but your not hurting my friends"Eilse grolwed.

Maria look at her pissed off.

'She's dead'Maria thought.

'Elise is gonna die'Maphiles thought and Angel island finally fell.

"OH CRAP"Knuckles yelled.

"No more emerald. Maria take care of them"Mephiles order.

"Yes sir"Maria said.

And Mephiles disapered.

"Where's he going"Rouge ask.

"Guess we'll find out"Tails said.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

Elise then punched Maria in the stomache.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"DON'T GET NEAR HER. SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU"Elise yelled.

"She's still my friend. My sister"Shadow cried.

'Shadow. Forgive me, I have to do this'Maria thought.

Maria then stood and kick Elise in the back.

"Fuck"Elise thought out loud and look at Maria.

"I'm sorry but ordered by Mephiles I must kill you"Maria said.

'Mephiles you bastard you turned a sweet girl to a killer. Sorry Shadow'Elise thought and kick Maria.

"GO"Both Elise and Maria yelled.

Shadow look at Maria and left.

"He'll linsten to me"Maria said.

"Yeah I know"Elise smriked and pucnhed Maria.

Meanwhile SHadow and the others were on the beach of Angel island and saw Mephiles and Sonic terrorfied.

'Sonic'Shadow thought.

"Okay Mepiles what do you want"Shadow demaned.

"What I want. Is to destroy this cruel world"Mephiles said.

Meanwhile in the forest Elise was looking for the axe.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. SHit'Elise thought. She couldn't find the axe.

"Where in god's name d-"Elise was cut off when Maria came out of no where and smiled.

"Good bye"Maria smiled and pined Elise to a rock. "Whats wrong? Gonna cry? Then cry while you still"Maria smriked. Maria looked insane.

'What? First she's sad now she's insane'Elise thought.

"Make up your damn mind"Elise smriked and kicked Maria's legs.

"Ow. Bitch"Maria said.

"Nice laguge kid"Elise smiled and notice the axe. "THANK YOU JESUS"Elise yelled and ran.

"I better go"Maria thought out loud and vanshied.

"Got ya"Elise smiled as she got the axe. "Hey, where she go"Elise ask. "Maybe she's at the beach"Elise said ran to the beach to see she was right. Maria look upset and it didn't help that she was next to Mephiles.

'How did sh-Thats right she has powers so she must of telaported'Elise thought.

"Maria"Shadow whispered. "YOU DON'T NEED TO WORK FOR MEPHILES"Shadow yelled.

"I'm sorry Shadow but if I don't i'll get punished"Maria frowned.

'Don't pull that bullcrap I know there's something else going on here'Elise thoguht.

"Punish"Shadow said.

"If she doesn't obay then I'll kill her"Mephiles said.

"BASTARD"Rose yelled.

'Forgive me'Elise thought and ran to Maria and Maria look behide herself to only be beheaded by Elise with the axe.

"NOOOO"Shadow yelled.

"Oh my God"Amy whsipered.

Maria's body fell to the ground and so did her head.

"I'm sorry Shadow bu-"Elise was cut off after she saw Maria's head back on her body but with a smirked.

"You really think thats enoughe to kill me"Maria ask and with just her hands she kicked Elise in the stomache.

"GAHHH"Elise was thrown off by the kick.

Everyone was shocked by this and Maria look at Elise. She looked like a insane person and was going up to Elise but Mephiles stop her.

"Worry about the princess later"Mephiles demaned.

"Fuck"Maria whispered.

"Now then"Mephiles said and vanshished and reapeared in front of Sonic.

"SONIC"Everyone yelled.

"Look at you, you worm"Mephiles chuckled.

'I can't move'Sonic thought.

Mephiles then had a idea and went up to Sonic's ear and whispered.

"What do your friedns do for you"Mephiles whispered and disapered and so did Maria.

"What the hell just happen"Rose ask.

Knuckles thought and was shocked "THE CHAOS EMERALD"Knuckles yelled and everyone yelled and saw the pieces of the master emerald was gone so ,were the chaos emeralds.

"THEY STOLE THEM"Knuckles yelled.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: No longer working for the devil.

"Well shit"Rose said.

"So, now were dealing with a dead girl, a demon and a killer"Yuuki ask.

"Appears so"SHadow whispered.

"Great thats what i've been wanting to hear all day"Elise joked.

"What now"Tails ask.

"Well at least we know that Mephiles and Maria have the emeralds so we know who has them"Knuckles said.

"Good ponit"Rouge said.

"Lets go back to my place. I know somewhere near the the planies that I tend to go when i'm stress out"Rose said.

"Better then nothing"Amy said.

**LATER.**

Everyone was in front of a lake with a mountain behide it. It had some flowers surroding the lake with the summer sun shining on the lake made it beatiful looking.

"Wow this place is nice"Tails said.

"Why thank you"Rose smiled.

Sonic was thinking of what Mephiles has been saying and couldn't get it out of his head it was stuck like a dog stuck to a leesh.

"Guys I need to clear my head. I won't be long"Sonic said and ran off.

"Poor guy. It must be hard on him"Silver frowned.

"Yeah no kidding I mean he was raped and now we to fucking fight Mephiles to save the world. Thats hard enoughe as it is"Rose said.

"Then what about Maria"Amy ask.

"Mephiles did say he cured her and brought her to Earth"Shadow said.

"Then that means he went back in time to save her and cure her"Tails said.

"Thats right, Meohiles has the power of time travel"Silver said.

"Well then were fucked"Rose said.

"Won't argue to that"Shadow said.

**Meanwhile**

Sonic was running still thinking of what Mephiles 'What do your friends do for you' thats all Mephiles said yet it still ran threw his head. He couldn't the words out.

"What do my friends do for me"Sonic gasp of what he said.

Sonic was shocked of what he said. He didn't mean too. But was Mephiles right of what he said. Does Sonic's friends do anything for him once he finshe saving the world and what if he's friends just asume Sonic can save the day at any cost. Considering Knuckles just gards a rock, Tails is 8 even though he's very smart and makes palnies he still just a kid, Amy's just 12 and the only time Sonic remebered of her being any use was for Shadow to relize Maria's promise.

Back with the others Elise didn't smelt good as she sniffed her armpits. "Hey Rose how far away from your house"Elise ask.

"10 mintues, why"Rose ask.

"Can I use your shower"Elise ask.

"Sure go ahead, but I have 2 showers"Rose said.

"Why do you have 2 showers"Knuckles ask.

"I work as a doctor and I have a ciclic AT MY HOUSE. What do you think"Rose ask.

"Never mind"Knuckles said.

"I also have some cloths you can use"Rose said.

Elise then said she'll be back and left, after 5 mintues Sonic came back.

"Sonic"Amy smiled.

"Shut up"Sonic demanded.

**MEANWHILE.**

Maria was sitting in a chair with white filp folps and a blue and white strpied dress because during her fight with Elise her colthes got tore. Maria look at Mephiles who was thinking and Maria knew that it was plan.

"Maria"Mephiles said.

"Yes Mephiles"Maria groaned.

"I'm letting you go"Mephiles look at her.

Maria then stood up shocked.

"WHAT"Maria yelled.

"Maria i'm letting you go"Mephiles said.

"Bu-but why"Maria ask.

After Mephiles explanied Maria was shocked.

"So this means I can see SHadow" Maria ask.

"Currect, As the modern era says 'You may do whatever the fuck you want"Mephiles said.

"So, I can go"Maria ask.

"Yes, and I shall help you"Mephiles said and snaped his fingers and the next thing Maria knew she was in the middle of no where.

"Okay, so now where do I go"Maria ask herself.

"SHUT UP"A voice yelled.

"Guess thats my answear"Maria said and ran to the yell to only see Sonic aguring with his friends.

"Sonic whats wrong"Amy ask.

"Oh it's Sonic this, Sonic that, Sonic go stop that, Sonic save the day. I NEED A BREAK AND HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING MEANFUL"Sonic yelled.

"DUDE CHILL THE FUCK OUT"Rose yelled.

"AND LIKE YOU SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP"Sonic yelled.

Rose then stayed queit.

'What the hell is going on'Rose thought.

"Sonic just calm down"Shadow begged.

"I WILL NOT"Sonic yelled and took a deep breathe to calm down from his yelling.

"Sonic"Amy whispered.

Sonic then look at her.

"Please were all just tired an-"Amy was cut off.

"PLEASE SHUT UP"Sonic was about to punch Amy until Maria ran up and kicked Sonic in the face that caused him to roll over and she caught up to the now stop rolling Sonic and grab him by the forhead and was about to punch him. Sonic seemed to be crying.

"You-"Maria had no idea on what to say.

But then she hug Sonic and Sonic started screaming and crying.

"I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY"Sonic cried.

**Tbc**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Redemption.

Everyone was at Rose's house trying to calm down. Sonic was sitting on Rose's bed and the rest were enthier standing or sitting in chairs.

Shadow then look at Maria and went up to her.

"Do you think you can tell us what happen"Shadow ask.

"Sure"Maria said.

"Okay how about why your here"Silver ask.

"Mephiles let me go"Maria said.

"Wait, what"Rose and everyone was confused.

"Yeah, he said he didn't need me anymore so he let me go and got rid of my powers"Maria said.

"He didn't need you for very long. Then do you know who the scarlet killer is"Shadow ask.

"I do"Maria frowned.

"Who is she"Silver ask.

"I am the scarlet killer"Maria said.

Everyone was shocked of what they heard.

"Yo-you killed all those poeple"Rose ask.

"I didn't want to. Mephiles made me do it. He said if I was going to help him I would need to get use to hurting and killing billions of people"Maria cried. "He made me kill so many, I didn't want to but over time I got use to it. I killed so many innocent lives that I can't look at my self the same"Maria cried into her hands. Shadow rub her back for comfert. Maria look at him.

"It's okay. You didn't want, Mephiles made you do this"Shadow said.

"Thanks"Maria smiled.

"So, i'm guessing Mephiles gave you my immortality"Shadow ask.

"That would explane when Elise chop Maria's head off she was still alive"Tails said.

"He did, because I'm still human so Mephiles stole it to give to me so I can work with him for many centurys"Maria sob.

"Don't worry about. Besides you don't need to hury anyone anymore"Shadow smiled.

"Yeah, your right"Maria wiped away her tears.

Sonic look at his friends. "I'm sorry guys, Mephiles said something to me and i'm just stressed out. I'm so sorry"Sonic whispered.

"Don't worry Sonic. We forgive you"Rose smiled.

Maria then stood up.

"I'm going on a walk to clear my head"Maria smiled.

Elise then open Rose's door.

"Hey where were you I-"Elise was cut off when she saw Maria. "You"Elise whispered.

'Oh shit. She wasn't here when I explanied everything'Maria thought.

"Lo-"Maria was cut when Elise kicked her.

"MARIA"Shadow yelled.

"Ouch"Maria groan and Shadow grab her by the shoulders.

"Why are you here"Elise ask.

'Shit'Maria thought.

Maria then stood up and look at her. 'If I need to fight her thats fine'Maria thought.

"Long story"Maria said.

"You better answaer"Elise said and kick her again. "Or else"Elise warned.

Maria was kick so hard she was across then room.

"ELISE STOP I KNOW YO-"Shadow was cut off.

"You wanna finshe our fight? THATS FINE BY ME"Maria jumped on the bed and jumped off to kick Elise.

"Well kid thats one hell of a kick"Elise smriked and was about to punch Maria but Maria duck and pushed Elise out of the room.

"Lets take this outside"Maria said.

"First thing we agree on"Elise smriked and pulled Maria's dress and rip it.

"Hey this dress is ex- Oh whats the ponit"Maria said and punched Elise in the stomache.

"HEY YOU TWO ARE GONNA DESTROY MY HOUSE"Rose yelled.

But Elise and Maria fighted in another room now.

"FUCKING HELL"Rose yelled.

"We better find them before they kill themselfs"Rouge said and they started looking all over.

"Guys they might be at the other side of my house"Rose said.

"You mean where the clic is"Sonic ask.

"Yep"Rose said.

They ran to the other side of Rose's house and found somethings destroyed.

"Fuck"Rose sighed.

Soon there were nosies coming from the showers.

"Found them"Rose said.

They open the shower door to see the girls fighting.

They were covered in blood but not to much to die from and there clothes were tore.

"Fuck you"Elise whispered.

Soon Maria and Elise had fists in there hands and were running tords eatchother but something stop.

"MARIA ELISE STOP PLEASE"Shadow beg.

"STAY OUT OF THIS"Both Maria and Elise yelled.

'There pissed'Shadow thought.

ELise and Maria were about to punch eatchother when they were stop. Soon they started floating and notice they had a agua like arua.

"Would you stop"Silver ask who was useing his powers to stop the girls.

"Fine"Elise and Maria groaned.

"Good"Silver said and put the girls down.

"Now make up and be friends"Silver ask.

"Oh no i'll never be friends with her"Elise and Maria said.

"Thats just creepy"Sonic whispered.

**25 Mintues later.**

Maria explanied everything to Elise while they were waiting for Rouge.

"I'm back"Rouge came bursting threw the doors.

"Hey Rouge"Elise greeted.

"Here I got some really cute clothes for you girls sense you tore your clothes apart while you were fighting"Rouge comaplnied.

"Don't remind me"Maria said.

Rose then came in and said. "I just made lunch"Rose smiled.

**LATER.**

Elise was now wearing a brown long sleeve turtle neck shirt, with blue jean shorts and brown combat boots.

Maria was wearing a red long sleeve butten shirt, a unbutten black jacket, black loose jeans and leather shoes. **(A/N It's just Yugi's shoes without the spkies from Yugioh)**

'Damn I look sexy'Maria thought.

'Damn I look hot'Elise thought.

"So, you guys like the outfits I gave you"Rouge ask.

"Yeah"Elise smiled.

"You have good good taste"Maria said.

"Why thank you"Rouge smiled.

Everyone then came in the room.

"Wow Maria you look nice"Shadow smiled.

"Thanks"Maria smiled.

"Anyways other then looking like a badass here how about we finger out what to do"Elise said.

"I might be of some help"Maria smiled.

"Because you worked with Mephiles"Silver said.

"Yep, just because I no long work for him doesn't mean where his hideout is"Maria smiled.

"Thats perfect"Shadow smiled.

"So, where is it"Elise ask.

"It's a castle in Soleanna. It's pretty old so i'm guessing that it was castle once used, right"Maria ask.

"Yeah, A long time ago my kingdom had a differnt castle but we now call it the old castle of Soleanna. I should have kown"ELise frowned.

"We also stole some things from when the Solras project"Maria said.

"What do you mean"Rouge ask.

"One day Mephiles said we could steel some things from project so one day me Mephiles found the lab that broke down and stole some tings that still work even after the project became a failer"Maria said.

"Why"Elise ask.

"Because Mephiles needed one to do some reseach but sometimes when he wasn't around I go on it and go on youtube"Maria smriked.

"Smart girl"Rose smriked.

"So what should we do"Yuuki ask.

"Well after the day we just had we could use rest. There's somewhere near the castle that I tend to go to when I didn't want to be around with Mephiles"Maria smiled.

"So, we have a hideout of our own and know where Mephiles is, What about the emeralds"Elise ask.

"Mephiles hid them away from me just in case So I don't know"Maria frowned.

"Well at least we got a good start. We just need to go to Soleanna"Knuckles smiled.

"My privet jet is still at the airport we can go when ever"Elise said.

**LATER.**

Everyone was at Soleanna to relax for a bit before going anywhere else.

"Wow, this place still looks so cool"Rose smiled.

Soon almost anyone who saw Elise ask her about the killer.

"Do not worry anyone the killer is gone"Elise smiled knowing Maria won't kill anyone any more.

"So I guess we could get some supples"Sonic ask.

"I guess"Shadow said.

"Like food and water"Tails ask.

"Maybe some weapons to"Knuckles suggested.

"Don't worry I brought some guns"Shadow said while carrying a green heavy looking bag.

"Is that why you went to gun"Rouge ask.

"To gather some weapons yes"SHadow said.

"Geez, All i brought was my hammer"Amy said.

Elise was finally done talking to her kingdom and said "We better go before it's to late"Elise said.

"Yeah"Maria smiled. "Follow me"Maria smiled.

**LATER.**

Maria and the others were in forest and finally saw a clearing where there was a cilff.

"Okay all we need to do now is get to the bottom of the cilff"Maria smiled.

"Geez you trying to kill us"Rose joked considering there was no way to get to the bottom of the cilff.

"Well I was immortal so I could just jump and wouldn't be dead"Maria frowned.

"Was"Shadow ask.

"Mephiles not only took my powers but the immortailtyed. But on the bright side even though Mephiles never found me the caste is right there"Maria smiled and ponited to the forest where the castle show.

"Geez and he never found you"Amy ask.

"Yep"Maria giggled.

"Must be because of the cilff"Shadow whispered.

"Anyways how are we gonna get down there"Tails ask.

"I can use my power to make you guys float down there"Silver smiled.

"SWEET"Rose smiled.

Silver used his power while Tails, Rouge and Rose flew down.

"Okay now what"AMy ask.

"There's a cave here"Maria said and soon started walking the others follwed while they notice a small lake.

"Here it is"Maria ponited to the cave which look like only Maria could fit in.

"Dude thats to small"Rose said.

"No it's perfect"Elise smiled.

"It is"Sonic ask.

"Yeah"Elise smiled and crawled it to the cave soon everyone was in the cave surprisly the hole was small but inside the cave was big enoughe that the roof of the cave was at least 44 feet away.

"Thats right a long time ago there was mineing going but they had to keep it secrect so they made caves like this to make sure no one would find out. This is perfect"Elise smiled.

"AWESOME"Rose cheered.

Shadow then notice firewood in the middle of the cave. "I'm guessing it gets cold in here"Shadow ask.

"At night so I tend to to get fire wood and well just build a fire"Maria giggled. "I'll get us one started now"Maria offered and soon a fire started.

Shadow then walked up to Sonic.

"Can we talk outside"Shadow ask.

"Su-Sure"Sonic whispered.

Sonic and Shadow were out of the cave to talk.

"So what is it"Sonic ask.

"We-Well it's-it's ju-just"Shadow blushed.

"Whats wrong"Sonic ask.

'Fuck it'Shadow thought and pined Sonic to the wall.

"Sh-Shadow"Sonic was afraid.

"Sorry, but... Sonic I want to tell you something, Sence Mephiles raped you I can't show enoughe anger to kill him and all I wanted to do is hug you to let you know that your not alone. Sonic I want to be the one to hug you, I want to be the one you want to talk to, I want to be the only one for you to cry for, I want touch you, I want to kiss you, I love you"Shadow blushed and kissed Sonic.

Sonic was shocked by this. Shadow broke the kiss.

"Forgive me, BUt I really do love you"Shadow said.

"Sh-Shadow"Sonic blushed.

"Do you feel the same"Shadow ask.

"I-I don't know, I might need some time but thank you"Sonic smiled.

"My oh my"Maria smiled.

Sonic and Shadow look at Maria who was there.

"MARIA"Sonic yelled.

"How long have you've been there"Shadow ask.

"Sence the kiss"Maria smriked.

"Crap"Both Sonic and Shadow sighed.

"Come on you two. We better get rest"Maria smiled.

**LATER**

Shadow couldn't get sleep and went outside to see Maria looking at the barley light up sky.

"You okay"Shadow ask.

"Yeah, just upset"Maria said.

"Why"Shadow ask.

"I've never seen the sunrise. Hey can you promise that if you wake up ealry and I don't can you tell me whats it like"Maria ask.

"Of course"Shadow smiled.

"Okay thank you"Maria smiled.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad that your back"Shadow smiled.

"Me to"Maria smiled.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Shadow's heart breaks.

Everyone woke up from the long night's rest.

"Good morning everyone"Maria yawned.

"Good morning"Everyone but Rose said.

"Fuck this. I'm going back to sleep"Rose yawned and laid her head down to sleep.

"Rose wake up we don't have time"Shadow said.

"Fuck you"Rose smiled.

"Wake up"Shadow then kicked Rose's back.

"OW! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FINE I'M FUCKING UP"Rose yelled.

"Well good morning miss says Fucks alot"Shadow smriked.

"Good morning mr emo with no fucking life whats so ever"Rose joked.

"I hate you"Shadow growled.

"I hate you so fucking more"Rose joked.

"Umm... "Maria was confused.

"Lets just say Shadow and Rose arn't the best pals. And God forbid make let them be alone in a room for one mintue cause they'll be dead"Sonic said.

"Well okay. We better get going"Maria said.

**LATER.**

Everyone was outside of the castle ready to go. But Sonic seemed to be afard.

"Sonic"Shadow whispered.

"I'm sorry I can't go up to Mephiles with out being in fear of him"Sonic sob.

"Sonic"Maria walk up to Sonic. "It's okay, if you need to stay outside thats fine just come to us if you need anything"Maria smiled.

"Okay"Sonic sob.

"Be careful"Shadow beg.

"Same goes to you"Sonic said.

And soon everyone but Sonic was in the castle.

Shadow and Silver felt weak for some reason.

"What the heck. I feel so weak"Silver compalined.

"Whats going on here"Shadow ask.

"Mephiles must of done something to make sure you guys couldn't use your powers"Yuuki said.

"Try using your powers"Tails ask.

"Okay, Chaos spear"Nothing happened.

"Let me try"SIlver said and again nothing happen.

"Well were fucked"Rose said.

"Relax as long as we have streaghe then we should be safe"Knuckles said.

"True"Rose siad.

"Anyways I know where Mephiles would tend to go"Maria said. Soon everyone followed her.

Maria showed them a door and said "This is where our computer is. He'll tend to go in here at times"Maria whispered and open the door slightly.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic was still outside and thouht out loud.

"What am I doing I gotta help them"Sonic thought out loud and went inside the castle.

Meanwhile back with the others Maria saw Mephiles and gasp.

"He's there"Maria whispered.

"Well then lets go kick his sorry ass"Rose whispered.

"Hold it Rose. This is Mephiles were talking about"SIlver whispered.

"Yeah b-"Rose was cut off.

"I can hear you guys"Mephiles said.

"Shit"Rose thought out loud.

"What now"Yuuki ask.

"You know you could just show yourselfs"Mephiles said and everyone relzing Mephiles knew they were there went inside the room.

"Ah, Maria I didn't expect to see you here"Mephiles said.

Maria was frightin and Shadow got in front of her.

"Leaver her out of this Mephiles"Shadow beg.

"Oh all right"Mephiles said and soon everyone but Maria and Elise were in some sort of force feild.

"What is this"Rouge ask.

"Like my new power"Mephiles ask.

"Bastard"Elise yelled and she as well was in a force feild.

"OH MY GOD"Maria yelled.

"Whats wrong Maria scared"Mephiles ask.

Maria was scared.

"MARIA RUN"Shadow yelled.

"No I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU"Maria cried.

"MARIA GET SONIC AND RUN"Shadow demanded.

"NO"Maria cried.

"I have a idea Maria you leave and everyone dies but don't leave and you die"Mephiles said.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T WANNA MAKE A CHOICE LIKE THAT"Maria beged.

"MARIA LEAVE"Shadow beged.

"No"Maria cried.

"Make your choice Maria"Mephiles ask.

Maria's sobs soon turn into laughter.

"Heheheh"Maria then stood up laugheing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA. You really think I would actually work for these goody two shoes"Maria laughed and walk up next to Mephiles and sat in a leather chair.

"I see. I'm surpised your not an actress Maria"Mephiles said.

"You belived me"Maria ask.

"Yes, You putted up one good performance"Mephiles said.

Everyone was confused and on what was going on.

"Hey, whats going on here"Rose ask.

"Easy, you guys are just to fucking stupid to relize that you've been tricked"Maria smriked.

"What"Shadow gasp.

"Shadow don't think i'm not the real Maria becuase i'm am Maria but not the case. Mephiles went back into time when the Ark got attacked and he gave me offer which was to destroy the world, at first I didn't agree but seeing on how the world is i'm surprised it hasn't ended yet"Maria smriked.

"Wait you work for Mephiles still"Silver ask.

"Correct"Mephiles said.

"You see after cureing and bringing me to Earth I agreeed but Mephiles was weak so we had for time to past by and soon I was getting to fucking old"Maria smriked.

"So, I used the power I could use to travel in time and ended up at Sonic's house and well had a idea then SHadow came in and I stole his immortailty and gave it to Maria and even bring back her youth"Mephiles said.

"But what about when Eggman attacked us and kidnap me"Elise ask.

I made sure me and Maria wouldn't be affective"Mephiles said.

Maria then got out a box of ciggurettes and and lighter out of her pocket and started smoking.

"MARIA HE'S TRICKING YOU"Shadow yelled.

"Stupid, I know that and I couldn't give two flying shit fucks"Maria laughed.

Soon the door open to show Sonic.

"Maria you lied to us"Sonic ask and walk up to the other side of the room. "But why you said you didn't want to hurt anyone anymore right"Sonic ask.

Maria was shock by SOnic's words and drop her ciggurette and showed sadness and walk up to Sonic.

"I'm really am sorry SOnic but there are times where"Maria frowned and then smriked and rised her hand and Slap Sonic to the face so hard he went to the other side of the room. "You need to shut the fuck up"Maria smriked.

Everyone was shocked of what Maria did.

Elise growled. "I knew it. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN TRUSTED"Elise yelled.

"Correct"Maria smiled.

"And I bet you engoyed killing all those people"Elise shouted.

'No way Maria isn't that sa-'Shadow was cut off from his own thoughts and Maria showed a knife that came out of her back pocket.

"I've killed, childern, humans and Moubins, and I didn't give two fucks"Maria smiled.

Sonic got up and was about to punch Maria.

"Alow me to prove it"Maria smriked and once SOnic was close enoughe She stab Sonic with the knife.

Sonic back away and everone was shock even Shadow.

"B-But why"Sonic ask.

"This world is cruel"Maria smiled and lick the blood covered knife.

"Your sick. I feel so Sick"Sonic passed out from the blood lost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Amy screamed.

"Relax he's not dead nor did he pass out. Alot of my victoms would do this to avoid me killing them"Maria fronwed. "Let me show you"Maria smikred and kick Sonic acrosss the room.

"GAH"Sonic yelped and fell on his hands and kness.

"Wh-Why"Sonic ask.

"MARIA STOP I KNOW YOUR A GOOD PERSON AL-"Shadow was cut off.

"Would you just shut the fuck up. You may have have fulfilled your promise but whats your purpose to live now? No reason. Shadow I wish you were never created. Shadow, I HATE YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG"Maria yelled.

And that was it SHadow felt his heart break into two.

It was like a mirror break into millons of pieces.

"Shadow"AMy whispered.

Sonic then look at Mephile and was sacred of him thinking what Mephiles might do to him.

"What do you wish me to do"Mephiles ask.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going outside for a smoke"Maria said and went outside.

"I guess that means i'm in charge"Mephiles said.

**Later.**

Everyone but Sonic was in a jail cell.

"Get use to it"Mephiles demanded.

"Where's Sonic"Shadow ask.

"Don't worry he's fine for now, I just left him in a room to die from blood lost. ANywyas good bye"Mephiles said and left.

**Meanwhile.**

Maria was on the roof whitch had a garden and Mephiles came up to her with a glass of wine.

"For you"Mephiles offered.

"Thanks. I fucking needed it"Maria said and took a sip from the glass of wine.

"Please enjoy it. Well SOnic's going die soon so how about you kill the others even Shadow"Mephiles said.

"Really" Maria ask.

"Yes"Mephiles said.

"I love that idea"Maria smiled.

"Perfect then I shall perpair things for you"Mephiles said and left.

Maria then notice a young girl who was stairing at the castle and Maria smriked.

"A new victom"Maria smriked.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Escape and fight the she demon and devil.

Everyone had no idea what to do. Elise just kept on banging on her cell door.

"WOULD YOU STOP ELISE! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYNG"Rose snaped.

Elise didn't and continued to bang on the door.

'Why won't she fucking linstin to me'Rose thought.

'This day couldn't get any worst'Shadow thought

Thats when Maria came into Shadow's jail cell with a ciggurette in her right hand.

"Hello"Maria smiled.

"What do you want"Shadow ask.

"Just thought we could have a talk"Maria smriked and heard Elise banging on her door.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ELISE? IT'S NOT WORKING"Maria yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TRAITER"Elise yelled and kept on banging on her cell door.

"Surprised she didn't call me a bitch"Maria thought out loud.

"Elise didn't need to"Shadow whispered.

"So how's life"Maria ask.

Shadow was wondering why would Maria ask that.

"Why are you asking"Shadow ask.

"It has been 50 years. What, just because I work Mephiles doens't mean I can't say hi to my little brother"Maria smiled.

"I guess"Shadow was a bit confused but then got worried for Sonic considering Maria stab him.

"Where's Sonic"Shadow ask.

Maria just smrik and went to the other side of the cell. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure he's alive. I didn't stab any major arteries, so he'll just die of blood lost"Maria smrik.

Shadow looked at the now insane girl. "Maria, why"Shadow ask.

"Because this world is cruel. No matter how you look at it. The people in this world make it cruel with rape, abuise, killings my favorite I won't lie. And lies. Whats wrost was that someone from this world came up to the ark and killed me, do you know how that feels"Maria ask and then she snap. "I WAS SHOT DOWN BY SOMEONE WHO THOUGHT THEY COULD KILL AN INNOCENT GIRL WHO WAS ALREADY FATED TO DIE! I WAS SCARED OF DEATH! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THROUH THAT BUT YET I STILL DIED WITHOUT WARNING! YOU WERE CREATED TO SAVE ME NOT ME SAVING YOU"Maria snap and finally calmed down after that whole psychopathic momment. "Forgive me for that emmbarsseting momment. Anyways. Mephiles used his powers to go back in time to save me after he got your memmories after he took on your form. But the thing was I was already dead"Maria said.

**FLASHBACK.**

**MARIA'S POV.**

It hurts so much. It hurts so much. All I see is darkness. I wanna go home. Whats that? A light? It's warm. Mayb- WHATS GOING ON I CAN'T MOVE . THE LIGHT DISAPERED. NO COME BACK.

**NORMAL POV.**

Maria gasp as she woke up to see Mephiles and blood running down her chest.

"Sh-Shadow?! Why are you still on the Ark"Maria ask. "And why do you look differet"Maria ask.

"I am not Shadow. I am Mephiles the dark"Mephiles said.

"Mephiles? Why do you look like Shadow"Maria ask.

"I took his form"Mephiles said.

"But I have something to ask of you"Mephiles ask.

"What is it"Maria ask.

"Do you want to go to Earth and be cured of your illness"Mephiles ask.

Maria gasp with shock and without thinking. "YES! I want yo go Earth and be cured"Maria smiled.

"Then I shall grant your wish. I'll even clean you up from the blood"Mephiles said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much"Maria smiled.

"Of course"Mephiles said. "Now close your eyes"Mephiles ask.

Maria did so.

"Now open them"Mephiles ask.

Maria open her eyes to see she was in the middle of nowhere. It was green planies and Maria saw clouds and a blue sky. She felt the cool wind for the first time. She took off her shoes and stood up on Earth she smiled and cried. "OH MY GOD I'M ON EARTH"Maria yelled. She already loved it. She started to run on the grass having fun. She was so happy. She then saw Mephiles and ran to him and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much"Maria cried out of happniess.

"Whatever"Mephiles thought out loud.

Maria let go and smiled. "Thank you this is all I ever I wanted"Maria cried.

Mephiles look at her and started to walk. "Come with me"Mephiles ask.

Maria didn't think but grab her shoes and didn't put them on and followed Mephiles to a river.

"It's summer so put your feet in the water"Mephiles ask.

"Okay"Maria smiled and put her feet in the cold lake.

"This is amazing"Maria smiled.

Mephiles didn't say anything just look at her and came up to her.

"Maria my powers have weaken thus we must wait"Mephiles said.

"Wait? Wait for what"Maria ask.

"To destroy the world"Mephiles said.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"SO YOU JUST AGREEDED TO IT"Shadow yelled.

"Well at frist I was shock but he said he give me time to think about it. But as time went by I agreeded to it because I saw the many things that this world had given us"Maria said.

"But-But Maria"Shadow was at a lost for words but then he snaped and punched Maria in the stomache.

"Ow"Maria groaned and relized her ciggurttee was on the floor. She stood up and step on it.

"You know I did come in here just to see if we could talk for a while before you die and your friends but you wanna be an ass thats fine"Maria smiled.

"Wait. die"Shadow was confused.

"Of course you immortalty is gone remember"Maria ask.

"Wai-"Shadow was cut off when Maria ran out of the cell and lock the door because she couldn't stand Elise's banging on the door.

"ELISE STOP IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK"Maria yelled.

Elise didn't respond but kept on hitting and kicking the door.

'Good luck it won't work if you talk her out of it'Rose thought.

But Maria left the jail room to walk around the castle.

"I better get to my room and get dress and finger out with knfie I should use. Maybe I can cut off Shadow's head and for Elise i'll toture her by cutting off her hands and stabbing her eyes and see if I can rip one of her teeth out, she'll just be begging to die"Maria smiled of her ideas on how to kill and toture. "I can't wait"Maria laughed and soon hear screaming.

She saw a door and open it to only see Sonic trying to stop the blood lost while at the same time trying to see if he can get away from Mephiles fearing he would rape him again.

"What the hell"Maria whispered. She look around to notice it's just a grey brick room.

"Maria"Mephiles notice her.

"Let me guess you were going to rape him till he died of blood lost right"Maria ask.

"You guess it"Mephiles said.

"Well then contiue on"Maria didn't care.

"Hold on I would love to see the death of Shadow the hedgehog"Mephiles said.

"Your not the only one"Maria smrik. "I just need to get my things ready"Maria smile.

"Then I shall get the others. I'll be back Sonic don't die just yet"Mephiles then lock the door and left.

"No he's gonna kill the others. I-i have to-to"Sonic fell to his knees from the blood lost.

'Sh-Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy everbody'Sonic thought.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow and the others were getting annoyed by Elise but soon Maria and Mephiles came in. Everyone didn't know what to do while Elise just kept on trying to break the door.

"Whats going on"Tails ask.

"Easy. Maria here is gonna have some fun"Mephiles said.

"Can I kill Elise last"Maria ask.

"Fine by me"Mephiles said.

"Lets leave her in their until i'm done with the others. I wanna bring her to my torture room"Maria smrik.

"Alright"Mephiles said.

"Were fucked"Rose thought out loud.

Mephiles and Maria one by one got everyone but Elise out the jail cell's.

Soon everyone just giving up everyone but Shadow were in chains. Shadow was on the ground tied by the hands and feet. He looked around to see they were outisde on the roof of the catsle. He then saw Maria.

"Hey, I'll be back I need to get dress"Maria smiled and left.

**MEANWHILE.**

Elise just kept on kicking and punching the door and then once she thought the door was weak enoughe for her to get out she took 5 steps back and ran to the door shoulder and back frist causeing the door to break and fall to the ground.

"I knew that would work. Now to look for Sonic and the others"Elise whispered and walk around the castle until she saw a door.

'Please tell me Sonic's in their'Elise thought and slowly opened the door to see Sonic almost dead.

"OH MY GOD SONIC"Elise yelled and ran to him.

"El-Elise"Sonic whispered.

'They must have kept the door unlock because they thought Sonic would be dead'Elise thought.

"Here"Elise grab something out of her pocket. It was a hankcercheif saying Elise.

"It's my hanckercheif. I never forget to bring it becuase I thought it would bring me good luck, but now it's not doing shit so here"Elise then put the hanckercheif on Sonic's wound. "I don't know if that will help but it's the best I can for now"Elise said.

"It's fine"Sonic smile.

"Are you sure"Elise ask.

"Yeah, what about the others"Sonic ask.

"I wish I knew where they were. Maria was going to kill me last and that Maria was going to kill me in her torture room"Elise said as she put Sonic's arm on her neck.

"Creepy"Sonic said.

"You said it"Elise said as she pick up Sonic bridel style.

"Lets fi-find the others"Sonic groaned.

'Please let them be okay'Elise thought.

Elise then ran out of the room to find the others.

But then they saw Maria in a red dress, black leather gloves, a black leather apron and a hachet.

'We can follow her. As long as she doesn't notice us we'll be fine'Elise thought and started tip toeing.

Maria made it back to the roof to see Shadow who was shocked by her outfit as well as the others.

"Like it"Maria ask.

"I do"Mephiles said.

"Now then less chatting and more sliceing"Maria smrik.

'Oh God please no'Shadow thought.

"Bye Shadow"Maria smile and lefted up the hactet to strike down and everyone closed their eyes for Shadow's death then Elise came running in without Sonic and kicked Maria's back.

"Ah"Maria screamed and was kick across the roof.

"Elise"Shadow whispered.

"You alright"Elise ask.

"Yeah"Shadow smile.

"Come on. Le-"Elise was cut off after Maria stood up pissed.

"Oh shit"Rose said.

Maria look at Elise. "You are so dead"Maria smriked.

'Oh shit'Elise thought then stood up. "Hey if Mephiles gave you power then why don't you use it? Unless that was just a lie"Elise smriked.

"Oh no she wasn't lyeing"Mephiles said.

Elise look up at him.

"What do you mean"Elise ask.

"She just likes to fight with her fists and weapons not powers"Mephiles explaned. "Maria please show Elise your wings"Mephiles demanded.

"Yes Mephiles"Maria obayed. Elise and everyone looked at Maria. Her hair became long with her blond hair turning black with blue tips at the bottom. Soon her eyes became like a cats eyes and she grew bat like wings but they looked like they were black fire wings.

"Talk about over powered"Rose said.

"Oh fuck"Elise thought out loud.

"DIE"Maria yelled and flew up to Elise punched her.

'Sh-Shit. I need to find myself a weapon'Elise thought then saw Maria's hatchnet. 'I need to get that'Elise then ran for it and grab the hatchet. "Come at me bro"Elise smrik.

Maria look at her pissed she flew to her and Elise used the hatchet to slice Maria in half but with Maria having Shadow's immortality and powers given by Mephiles she regenrated. "My turn"Maria smile and flew to Elise causeing Elise fall and was near to the edge of the castle and from falling off. Elise then notice a tree. 'If I fall I better be on that tree unharmed. Considering it's a huge tree'Elise thought.

"See ya"Maria then pushed Elise off but not before Elise grab Maria's hair and soon they both fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"Elise screamed but Maria started to fly even with ELise now pulling on Maria's hair for dear life.

"Ow. Ow. Let go"Maria started to cry.

"Not until you let go of my friends"Elise demanded.

Maria of course didn't want to do that so she flew around hoping Elise would fall off.

'As long as I have a tight grip I should be fine'Elise thought.

"GET OFF" Maria yelled and flew to the ground.

**MEANWHILE.**

Mephiles disappeared most likey to see where Maria went. Shadow was wondering what happens now and then Sonic showed up still bleeding.

"SONIC"Amy yelled.

Sonic went up to Shadow.

"Sonic"Shadow started to cry.

"I'm okay. I just need to untie this"Sonic groaned and started to untie Shadow's hands and as soon SHadow's hands were free Shadow started to untie his feet. "You stay here I'll go get Rose to help you"SHadow said.

"Okay"Sonic whispered.

Shadow ran up to Rose and notice she was chained.

"Find a damn key"Rose beg.

"But where? Oh fuck this" Shadow growled and started to look around.

"Is this it"Sonic ask while holding a silver key.

"How d-"Shadow was cut off.

"I saw it on Maria she must have drop it"Sonic groaned.

"Thanks"Shadow said and unlock Rose.

"Thanks fuck face. I'll go help Sonic you unlock the others"Rose ordered and flew to Sonic.

"Oh my God Sonic"Rose whispered. Then Rose notice the hackercheif. "I'm guessing Elise gave this to you"Rose ask.

"Yeah, she said it could help"Sonic groaned in pain.

"We need to get you somewhere safe. SHADOW ARE YOU FUCKING DONE YET? I COULD USE THE HELP"Rose yelled.

"Almost. Silver, Knuckles help Rose"Shadow beg.

"Right"Knuckles said and ran to Rose.

Silver and Knuckles ran to Rose and Sonic.

"Oh God that looks bad"Silver notice.

"Yeah well she didn't stab any major arteries. I'm just shock he's still alive"Rose was impressed.

"I might have learn a thing or two when I have have Rose as a friend"Sonic smile but then frown from the pain.

"Okay someone help me carry him. I'm not strong enoughe to carry him"Rose said.

"On it"Knuckles said as he put Sonic's arm around his shoulder.

"Keep that hackercheif on"Rose demanded.

"Alright everyone's free"Shadow said as he ran to Rose, SIlver, Sonic and Knuckles.

"Great lets go"Silver said and they all ran but Knuckles who was trying to help Sonic.

"Oh for pete's sake"Shadow said and ran to Knuckles and grab Sonic bridel style.

"Lets go damnit"Rose shouted.

After a few mintues they finally found the way out.

"Oh thank God"Rouge said.

"Lets find that cave. We need to hurry"Tails demaned.

But Silver and Shadow started to feel their power to return and soon everyone found the cilff to where the cave is.

"Okay we need to get down their"Amy said.

"Then lets hurry"Knuckles suggested but soon they heard a loud thud. They notice Elise covered in bruises as well as Maria but soon got healed.

"Why won't give up"Maria ask.

"Anything to protect my friends from some sadist"Elise said as she stood up and it started to rain.

Rose then notice Mephiles who was watching the fight between Maria and Elise.

"We need to go now. Silver use your power"Rose whispered.

"Got it"Silver agreeded.

"You guys take care of Sonic i'll watch the fight. I wanna see if Maria can win"Shadow whispered.

"Don't get yourself killed"Rouge ask.

"I won't"Shadow said.

Soon everyone but Shadow and Elise were in the cave.

"GIVE UP"Maria yelled as she ran up to Elise and pushed her off the cilff.

"Oh crap"Elise thought out loud.

"ELISE"Shadow yelled and used his rocket shoes to grab Elise and bring her to safty.

"Thanks"Elise thanked.

"I'll take care of Maria"Shadow said and once again used his shoes to fly up and had eye contact with Maria.

"If it isn't my brother"Maria smrik.

"Please Maria I know their's good in you"SHadow look at her with begging eyes.

"You never learn do you? I will help Mephiles end this world rather you like it or not"Maria smrik.

"I tried"SHadow smrik.

'Whats with that smrik'Maria thought.

"CHAOS SPEAR"Shadow shouted and the attack hit Maria.

"Ow son of a-"Maria was cut off when she saw Shadow looking pissed.

"You are no sister of mine, YOU LAIR"Shadow yelled. "You do not hurt my friends"Shadow shouted and as Maria stood up he punched her causeing her to roll over.

'This is getting intrsing'Mephiles thought.

Shadow went up to Maria and Maria looked up at Shadow with a confused look.

"Sh-Shadow? Whats going on? What is this place?" Maria then look down. "Why am I covered in blood and in some weird dress"Maria ask.

"Wait you don't remeber anything"Shadow ask.

"I only rember getting shot on the ark. Shadow whats going on"Maria ask.

'Could it be'Shadow thought.

Maria then gave her hand to shadow.

Shadow was grab Maria's hand and tried to crush her hand.

"GAH! How did you know"Maria ask.

"I've been trick once by you. I'm not falling for it again"Shadow said and threw Maria to across the ground.

"Have you forgotten i'm here"Mephiles ask.

"Oh crap"Shadow thought out loud.

Mephiles then threw a enegry beam at Shadow but Shadow dogde it by jumping off the cilff.

Maria was about to go after him but Mephiles stop her.

"Stop there is no need. Besides you have someone to take care of"Mephiles said thinking everyone was still at the castle and Shadow had fell to his death.

Maria knew better but she knew not to disobay Mephiles's orders.

"Alright"Maria said and they both left.

Shadow had his rocket shows save him and found the cave Sonic and the others were in.

"How is he"Shadow ask.

"I help disinfect the area and I did as much as I could but Sonic needs stitchs"Rose said.

**TBC**

**Please review.**


End file.
